Bella Salvatore
by Xx.SeaweedbrainandWisegirl.xX
Summary: Bella is the little sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. But they think she's dead and she thinks that they are dead what will happen when they are reunited. Bad summary but better inside is a Bella Edward fanfic
1. The life of Damon and Bella

**A/N so here's a story about Bella as a orignal vampire aefannd her brothers are Damon and stefans sister. Summary: Bella is the little sister of Damon and Stefan salvourte. Damon and stefan thourght Bella died years ago but she's not what happens when they fing out she's alive set in breaking dawn and set in season 2 of the vampire diaries yay ;)**

**Disclamier:I dont own twilight or the vampire diaries.**

**Chapter 1**

**DPOV -**

I had that little bitch katherine pinned up to the wall.

"Why are you here."I snarled

"You know why I told you yesterday I came back for Stefan."She said a smirk playing on her lips

"Why should I let you live."I said hoding a stake right above her heart.

"Because I know where Bella is."She said

Bella?Bella died years ago.

"Bellas dead."I snapped

"She's not we've been in touched for a while."She said

"Then where is she."I asked

"Ask her yourself." said katherine tilting her head to her bag

"If this is one of your little games I swear I rip your head of."I said

"I like to see you trie."She said shoving me of her and then ran into the forest.

I stood back up and looked through katherines bag and got here phone and sherched thorugh he contacts and there it was bellas name. I pressed called and waited for her to pick up.

"Katherine what do you want im kind of busy at the momment."She said

"It's not katherine it's Damon."I said

"What she lied."I heard bella whisper

"Wait on sec."She said

"Damon I throught you were dead."She said

"I throught you were dead."I said

"Well I kind of am."She said teasingly

"So what have you been up to for all these years."I asked.

She told me all about her life but she was missing out bits Then I told her all about what happend through the years of my life

"So when can I come and see you."I asked

"Soon."She said

"Well I have to go love you."She said

"Oh and tell stefan I said hi."She said

"Bye."I said then she hung up there's something Bella's not telling me. I went hunting and came back Stefan was home with Elena.

"Bella said hi."I said to him

"Bella she's not dead."He asked shock written all over his face.

"Yep."I said

"Umm who's Bella."Asked Elena

"Our baby sis didnt Stefan tell you."I asked

" I Throught you said no more secrets."Said Elena glaring at Stefan

I chuckled "Stefy boy is in trouble."I said

"So how is Bella."Asked Stefan ingoring my comment.

I told him all about the things she's been doing and then he went to drop Elena home.

**BPOV-**

After I hung up on Damon I ran back to the cullens house next time I see katherine she is soo dead.

"Finally Bella your back you were gone for ages."Said Alice

"I was gone for 10 mintues Aice."I said

"Come on we have more planning to do."Said Alice dragging me to the dining room.

"Fine."I grumbled and plonked myself in the chair.

After Alice finshed torutering me with wedding plans she dropped me home and said that all of them are going hunting. Finally I need to hunt for days. I went to Port Angels and fed of some drunking guy and some guy which was high. After I was done I ran back home and got in the shower and got changed in my pj's and went to sleep.

**AN/so heres the first chapter I have to get some reviews before I update the next**

**REVIEW**


	2. I soo didnt want to see him

**AN:** **So I got 6 reviews 6 REVIEWS in 18 hours I'm so happy I got 30 emails just for this story for story alerts, reviews and favourite story's. I'm really happy my grammar should be better now because I'm using Microsoft word last time I was using notepad I'm just really crap at spelling. Here's the chapter hope you like it. Just to get things straight Bella didn't tell Damon about her and Edward because she didn't know how he would react to it so she left that part out I know it's probably a bit selfish of her but she hasn't saw or heard from her brothers for century's so they might act like everything's okay but it will be a bit awkward between them. For the people who read my Bella's Inception story I'm not saw where it's going so I need to figure that out before I update again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the vampire diaries.**

Chapter 2

BPOV-

When I woke up in the morning I got dressed in some skinny jeans and a blood red long sleeved shirt. Charlie already left for woke because his cruise wasn't parked in the drive way. I grabbed a granola bar and sat down at the table. I kind of fell guilty because I didn't tell my own brother about his little sis wedding. I didn't know how he would react to me getting married for all I know he could come beat up my Edward. I like the sound of that my Edward. When I finished my granola bar I grabbed my bag and car keys and started to drive down to the Cullen's house. I turned on the radio and the song The only exception by Paramore came on I love this song (I do to) I started to sing along.

**When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry**  
><strong>And curse at the wind<strong>  
><strong>He broke his own heart and I watched<strong>  
><strong>As he tried to reassemble it<strong>

**And my momma swore that**  
><strong>She would never let herself forget<strong>  
><strong>And that was the day that I promised<strong>  
><strong>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist<strong>

**But darling, you are the only exception**  
><strong>You are the only exception<strong>  
><strong>You are the only exception<strong>  
><strong>You are the only exception<strong>

**Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul**  
><strong>That love never lasts<strong>  
><strong>And we've got to find other ways to make it alone<strong>  
><strong>Or keep a straight face<strong>

**And I've always lived like this**  
><strong>Keeping a comfortable distance<strong>  
><strong>And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness<strong>

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

**But you are the only exception**  
><strong>You are the only exception<strong>  
><strong>You are the only exception<strong>  
><strong>You are the only exception<strong>

**I've got a tight grip on reality**  
><strong>But I can't let go of what's in front of me here<strong>  
><strong>I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up<strong>  
><strong>Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh<strong>

**You are the only exception**  
><strong>You are the only exception<strong>  
><strong>You are the only exception<strong>  
><strong>You are the only exception<strong>

**You are the only exception**  
><strong>You are the only exception<strong>  
><strong>You are the only exception<strong>  
><strong>You are the only exception<strong>

**And I'm on my way to believing**  
><strong>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing<strong>

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and climbed out my car when I got to the door it swung open and Edward was standing there.

"Hello love."He said pulling of his famous crooked smile dazzling me.

"Hey."I said standing on my tiptoes and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"So are you ready to be tortured by Alice wedding planing."He said smirking

"Nooo."I whined "I can't sit through so many hours listen to Alice I rather be in a hospital."I said pouting.

"Well you have to Bella!"Shouted Alice to me

"Ugh."I grumbled

"It be fine after she's done I'll take you out for dinner anyway this is the last time you have to sat through this Alice is just doing the finishing touch then you don't have to do anymore planning."Said Edward smiling at me

"Okay."I said and walked into the living sat down cuddling myself against Edward.

I feel like I have been sitting here for days then the doorbell rang this person at the door is my survivor.

"I'll get it I want to escape from THE Alice."I said getting up and walking out the room.

I heard Edward chuckle in the other room it put a smile on my face. I opened the door and the smile on my face fell it was the last person I soo didn't want to see.

AN: So who do you thinks at the door.

REVIEW


	3. I hate Him

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update I had to chose the character which doesn't mess up my story now the moment you've been waiting for who at the door so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 3 **

**BPOV**

"Klaus what the heck are you doing here."I asked anger in my voice

"Well I came to see you love."He said a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well I don't want to see you." I said glaring at him

"Don't be like that sweetie."He said softly

"Edward I'm going to talk with the person at the door in the forest be back in 10."I shouted before he could reply I walked out the door and ran into the forest at vampire speed I could hear Klaus following me.

When I stopped in a small clearing I turned around to face Klaus.

"Why are you really here?"I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Well I came back for you love."He said stepping an inch closer to me.

"Well I'm taken." I said showing him my engagement ring.

"Don't be like that."He said

"Don't be like that DON'T BE LIKE THAT! I HAVE EVERY SINGLE RIGHT TO BE LIKE THIS ALL THE THINGS YOU FUCKING DID TO ME I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE PISSED OF WITH YOU! I screamed at Klaus.

"Whoa you have anger Issue."He said then burst out laughing.

"WHAT SO FUCKING FUNNY THIS CONVERSATION IS NOT FUNNY?"I shouted

All of a sudden Klaus Vampire speeded towards me and kissed me roughly on the lips. I shoved Him away and swung the most powerful right hook I could and hit him straight in the jaw. But I didn't hear his jaw break instead I heard my hand give a sickly crack and loads of pain in my fist.

"SHIT! Why are you so hard?"I asked clutching my hurt hand with my good hand.

"I'm sorry that wasn't supposed to happen."He said with guilt written all over his face.

"Just go away GO AWAY! I said then he zoomed of into the forest.

"I ran back to the edge of the forest then walked at human pace to the Cullen house when I walked through the door Edward was at my side.

"What happened to your hand?"He asked me a worried expression his face.

"Well Klaus who's my ex boyfriend decide that he wants me back so he kissed me and I push him away and go to punch him and he moved and I punched the tree don't worry Edward he's gone and probably won't come back."I said looking at Edwards angry expression turn into a smile.

"I phoned Carlisle to come take a look at your hand."He said walking off to retrieve his phone I'm soo lucky that it takes 2 days for bones to heal when you're my type of Vamp.

**AN: I know this chapter was short but I can't tell you about Klaus and Bella past yet because it would have made the plot go a bit out of place so after the next chapter I post I'm going to do a whole chapter about Klaus and Bella past.**

**REVIEW**


	4. It's Today

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile I had my laptop banned. So here's the next chapter its set at the wedding chapter 5 will be up soon it's all about Bella past how she met Klaus and Katherine and everything else.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or TVD.**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I was gripping on to Charlie's arm like he was going to disappear any minute. I was nervous I could just turn of my emotions but it's nice to fell sometimes.

"You ready."Charlie whispered in my ear.

"Yeah just don't let me fall."I said my voice slightly shaking I wouldn't fall but have to keep the act.

"I won't."He said reassuringly

When the music stated me and Charlie started slowly walking out the house and down the stairs I saw everyone eyes on me. I took a deep breath and slowly walked down the aisle when I saw Edward he smiled at me I smiled back at him. When I reached my angel and Charlie handed me over and whispered to Edward

"Look after my little girl." It made my heart warm I wished Charlie could have been my dad he so sweet if he really did have children he would have been a great dad.

When Charlie sat the vicar started speaking. Then we had are vows "Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Edward Cullen, I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honour and respect each other."Said Edward

I took a deep breath "You make me laugh you make me happy you make me feel alive I give you my heart I give you my soul. I give you our life together you give me your heart you give me your soul. You give me our life together I promise always to love you I promise always to cherish you, I promise always to be by your side. Our 2 lives will move through life together. Our 2 lives will be better together. Our 2 lives will be one forever. I Bella Swan take you Edward Cullen to be my lawful husband."I said

"Isabella Swan, I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your husband.  
>Let us walk together always, and let us always walk towards the light." Said Edward placing the ring on my finger.<p>

"To marry the person you have set your heart upon is a joy unparalleled in human life.  
>Edward Cullen take this ring as a sign of my faith and my commitment to our love,<br>and share this joy with me today."I said placing the ring on Edward's finger.

"You may kiss the bride."Said the vicar Edward leaned forward as did I then I lips touched everything melted around as my lips moved at the same pace as his cold ones to my warm. Then Edward slowly pulled away. Everyone started to clap around us.

**KPOV**

I was watching Bella with her new husband in the corner of the garden. She hasn't noticed that I was here yet. I saw Edward lead bells to the front of the house then I got a big whiff of wet dog. I put down my glass a champagne and made my through the trees and stood in the corner watching Bella's and the wolfs confrontation. When things started to get rough I walked out the trees.

"I wouldn't do anything if I was you."I said a smirk playing on my lips as I strutted of the Bella and her husband with the sexy hair.

"Katherine."Bella exclaimed "You're in serious trouble."She said scowl playing on her face.

"And I just saved your ass." I said in mock horror

"That doesn't make you off the hook."She said poking a finger towards me

"Who is this person Bella?"Asked the wolf who was talking to Bella I turned around to face him and looked at all the face surround the buffest one. Then I looked at the last face in the line. I felt a strange tinkling sensation go through me I don't know how long I was staring at him until I heard Bella whisper "Oh shit."She whispered I turned to face her.

"Oh shit what Bella."I asked

"Well...Embry kind of...Imprinted on you."She said

"What the heck does that mean "I said

"Well basically it means that you are soul mates." Said Edward

"Soo basically Embry just imprinted on me."I said

"Yepp."Said Bella popping the P

"Bells you just told this girl who no one knows are secret." Said the one at the front.

"Well Jacob she already knows about you kind."She said

"Well how."Said Jacob turn to me

"Because I'm a vampire."I said simply.

"Know your not."Said Edward

"Yes there are different kind of vampires you know not just you kind."I said

"We more like the myths like we die from a stake through the heart fire and if you rip our hearts also we burn in the sun but we can eat human food."I said knowing what Edward was going to ask.

"How do you and Bella know each other."He asked curious

Bella shot me a look which said lie I haven't told him

"We meet in Arizona at a sweet shop we became best friends and then I told her my secret."I said

"What's you name."Embry Said

"Well my names Katherine."I said

"Well that's a beautiful name." He said

"Well not as beautiful as you."I blurted out.

"Well I am quite the looker."He said flipping back imaginary hair.

I laughed. "Katherine we need to talk."Said Bella

"Fine." I said "Follow me."I said waving her over

"I'll be back in a minute Edward."She whispered then turned around and followed me into the forest.

**BPOV**

Me and katherine stopped in the middle of the forest. I turned around and glared at her.

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT DAMON AND STEFAN WAS ALIVE I BELIVED ALL THESE YEARS THAT THEY WERE DEAD BUT THERE WASNT ALL ALONG."I expload in Katherines face.

"Bella I didnt tell you because I didnt want damon or stefan to hurt you they have changed alot since they were changed. Damon he a real rebel and has killed thousands of people and stefan is obessive of his new girlfriend elena shes my doppleganger."She said her eyes going glossy.

"I just wanted to keep you safe."She said

"You really just wanted to keep me safe from my own brothers."I said rasing my eyebrow

"Yeah I would keep you safe from anything you like my little sister." She said

"My OWN brothers wouldnt hurt me."I said rasing my voice.

"I dont know they changed soo much." She said

"We found out when I see them again."I said speeding out the forest

**AN: So katherines back and will be sticking around.**


	5. Bella's past part 1

**AN: So this chapter is set in 1850 to 1868 all about Bella's life from the age of 5 to 17 and when she was changed into a vampire. There will also be a little POV of Edward Yay after The talk with the wolfs Katherine and Bella. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**Wedding EPOV**

What the heck! I so confused. Bella know other types of vampire. Why didn't she tell me? Loads of questions where spinning around in my head. "Edward." I heard Bella say breaking me out of my trail of thought. I turned around to face my angel, "Yes my love."I said "You well forget the conversation we had 5 minutes ago."She said looking me straight my mind went blank. "I will forget the conversation we had 5 minutes ago."I repeated. "You will forget this ever happened."She said then I snapped out my trance like state. "Edward are you ready to go."Asked Bella "Yeah love."I said gently grapping hold of her hand. We started walking to the front of the house I had this feeling that I have forgotten something but I didn't know what.

**1855 BPOV**

I was outside making mud pies in the garden. Making mud pies is the best.

"Lunch is ready Miss Isabella."Shouted the maid

I ran up to the house were the maid was standing.

"You don't have to call me Isabella call me Bella."I said

"Then you call me Marie."She said smiling

"Let's go get you cleaned up."She said holding out her hand for me. I took her hand and followed her indoors. When I was cleaned up I went downstairs and ate some cucumber sandwiches. Then I went to go see what daddy was doing. I found him in front of the fire drinking some brown see through liquid.

"Hey daddy."I said smiling at him.

"What do you want?"He said grumpily

"I came to see what you were doing."I said crawling on his lap he roughly pushed me off and I landed hard on the floor. Tears sprung to my eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON CHILD YOU'RE THE REASON YOU MOTHER DIED!" shouted daddy in my face. Then he raised his hand and backhanded me across the face. I felt blood fill my mouth. I held my cheek with my hand.

"Get out. GET OUT!"He screamed I scrambled up off the floor and ran out the room with tears rolling down my cheek. Then I bumped into something. I looked up and saw Damon I flung myself into his arms and started sobbing.

"Bella what's the matter."He asked

"Dad-ddy h-ii-tt me."I sobbed out in Damon's shoulder.

"He WHAT. "He said pulling away from me examining my face. He touched my cheek and I flinched.

"Let's go get some Ice for your face. "He said picking me up and walking to the kitchen. I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

**1864**

It's been 9 years since farther hit me. My beatings get worse by the day. Damon and Stefan help me clean up my injures after farther has hit me. Marie the maid helps me out to. Damon try's to help me but he would just get hit after then I get a worse beating.

"ISABELLA COME HERE!"Shouted farther snapping me out of my trail of thought.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could without tripping once. I saw my farther standing at the front door with someone man I didn't know. I walked up to them.

"Isabella I like you to meet Scott he a friend of mine and he's taking you out tonight."Dad said

"Okay." I said felling self concise about go with this person who I didn't even know but I didn't want to argue with farther or he'd hurt me.

"Come along then." Said Scott taking my hand and leading me out the door.

"Bye farther." I shouted after him.

"Where are we going?"I asked nervously.

"To my house."He said leading me to the carriage

When we pulled up to a 3 story house with a very well kept garden Scott opened my carriage door and helped me out. "This is my home."He said leading me to the front door. "It's very homey." I said. "Thank you."He said opening the door wide open for me. I stepped into the house and Scott took my coat. "Make yourself at home."He said I followed him into the sitting room and spotted the bookshelf I walked up to it and skimmed my fingers across the spines. "I see you like reading."I voice chuckled from behind me I jumped and turned around. "You scared me."I said a hand of my thumping heart. "Sorry."He said a smirk playing on his lips "Here I made you a drink."He said handing me a glass with scotch in. "I'm not allowed drink that."I said "Then keep it our secret hey."He said tapping my nose with his index finger. I took a tiny sip and scrunched up my nose at the bitter taste but the scotch seemed to calm my nerves so I took a bigger sip. I gently placed the glass down on the small table next to the sofa. I turned to look at Scott "You're a beautiful girl Isabella."He said putting a strand piece of hair behind my ear then suddenly he crushed his lips to mine. "No."I said shoving him away. "I don't take no for an answer." he said pushing me hard into the wall and crush his lips back to mine he started to undone the front of my dress I closed my eyes and then I fell into darkness.

When I woke up I was in more pain I ever felt. I was sore and my head was throbbing. All my clothes were scatted across the room I laid there which felt like hours and slowly got up and gathered all my clothes and shoved then on and stumbled out the front door. I stumbled down the road my body aching all over. Finally I got home I opened the gate and walked up to the front door and walked in collapsing to the floor and started to sob. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I slowly looked up and saw Damon. "Bella."He said "What happened." He asked bending down to my level. "I-I-I W-as-s..."I said between sobs. "You were what."He asked. "I was rapped."I said sobbing harder. "Shh it be okay."He said. We sat there all night me crying Damon comforting me.

**AN: I'm going to do the other half of this chapter ASAP.**

**REVIEW**


	6. Bella's past part 2

**AN: Hya everyone How Has watched The Hunger Games I have so please check out my new story for twilight/Hunger Games One Rule: Kill or Be Killed. Okay guys here the second part of Bella's past this chapter will tell you about after Bella was raped . There will be a part 3 but that will be the last part before we get back to the present time.**

**Before we start there's quite a sad note I won't update the next chapter until I get 10 reviews I hate to be mean guys but I only keep get 4/6 reviews from the same people from my last chapters 2 sorry but now let's get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the vampire diaries.**

**Bella's past part 2**

**Set 2 months after the last scene of the last chapter.**

I threw up for the probably 30th time this month leant back and groaned.

"Miss Bella are you okay can come in." Asked Marie

"Sure."I said my throat sore from being.

I heard the door open and close. I looked up and Marie came and crouched down next to me.

"Miss Bella this has been going on to long we should take you a doctor."Said Marie

I shook my heard

"No no doctors."I said still shaking my head.

"Okay then if you don't get better in 2 more days I'm taking you to the doctors. "She said firmly

"Fine."I grumbled

"Come on Eat some breakfast."Said Marie helping me up.

**2 Days later**

I was running to the bathroom and threw up again. When I was done I started to brush my teeth. Then Marie burst into the room.

"That's it you're going to the doctors eat breakfast, Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in an hour."Said Marie then she turned on her heel and walked out the room. When I finished everything I walked down the stairs and Marie was waiting for me.

"Come alone dear."She said holding out her hand for me to take.

I took her hand and we walked outside and got in the carriage.

**MPOV (I put it in Marie's POV because I'm not sure how doctors look to see if people are pregnant in 1867.)**

"Isabella Salvatore."Said the Doctor

"Do you want me to come with you?"I asked

"No thank you."She said

"Okay."I said Bella got up and walked off to the doctor.

Bella she such a sweet girl I don't know why her farther treats her how he does what. I really wanted to slap him when he organised with that Scott guy to rape Bella it so sick that her farther is willing to let someone pay him to rape his own daughter. I will tell Bella but not yet because she ill. I told Damon and Stefan the other day and they got really mad and Damon went to talk to his farther but it just made his farther beat Bella more.

"Marie."I heard Bella say. I turned around to face her. She had wet cheeks you could tell she's been crying.

"What did the doctor say sweetie."I said standing up. Bella hands me and piece of paper. I read it and it said.

Isabella Marie Salvatore

Age: 14

Illness: Pregnant (2 months)

Next appimont: next month unknown day.

"Oh Bella." I said hugging her close

"It be okay I'll help you every step of the way."I whispered soothingly.

"What will farther say?"She exclaimed but it was muffled by my dress.

"Well your Farther is going away for 9 months on a business trip so he won't find out until he comes back."I whispered too her.

After a while we went back to the carriage and went home.

"By the way you have to tell your brothers." I said.

She groaned.

**2 months later**

My life's been great these past 2 months with farther gone I felt no pain at all. I was surrender by people who loved me. I was eating some grapes when I felt a little flutter in my stomach. That was weird. I carried on eating and stared to read my wreathing heights book when I felt it again. I went over to the bookshelf and picked my pregnancy book I started to flip though it to see what a fluttering feeling meant. Then I found it and read...

_When You feel a fluttering feeling inside your stomach it's the baby kicking the kicks will progress though the pregnancy and get harder and more constant._

I smiled wildly my baby just kicked my little nudger. I put my hand on my swollen stomach and whisper 'Mummy loves you'.

**5 months later**

I'm 2 days overdue and I'm so uncomfortable I tried everything the doctor told me to but my little nudger just wasn't ready to come out yet. I have been looking at baby names and chose the perfect ones.

"Damon, Stefan come here please."I shouted.

I heard feet on coming towards the sitting room.

"Yes sister."Said Damon

"I chose names and want to tell you guys."I said

"Okay."Said Damon sitting in the arm chair across from me and Stefan sat next to me.

"Well for a boy Edward Damon Stefan Salvatore."I said

"And for a girl Rosabella Elisa Marie Salvatore so what do you think."I asked them

"I think there perfect."Said Damon.

"Me too."Agreed Stefan

"I want this baby out."I moaned trying to get comfortable.

"Here let me try." Said Damon moving closer to me and putting his hand on my stomach.

"Come out Baby!"He shouted at my stomach.

"Clearly that's not going to work."I said raising an eyebrow at him.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and then 'splash'. I looked down to see a puddle of water on the floor and dripping of the sofa.

"Oh I'm good."Said Damon smirking.

I felt anther pain in my stomach

"Ow MARIE!"I shouted as loud.

I heard Marie come into the room.

"What's the matter?"She asked

"The baby it's coming."I said in a rush

"Oh dear come Damon help Bella upstairs Stefan get some Ice chips lets go.

"Damon helped me up and led me towards the stairs. And opened the door to the room we set up 2 days ago for the birth. He helped me lay on the bed. Marie came in with Stefan right behind her holding a cup full of Ice chips.

"If you want to stay boys you can."Said Marie.

"I'll go."Said Stefan placing the Ice chips on the side and kissing me on the forehead before leaving the room.

"I'll step out while you change."Said Damon leaving also.

Marie helped me into a gown and then Damon came back in.

Marie checked down there and said "It will be a while yet."

**12 hours later.**

"How long will it be?" I moaned after Anther contraction passed

"Not long now."Said Marie.

I groaned

"It be fine buttercup just take deep breaths and relax."Said Damon

"Relax and take deep breaths. You why don't you relax and take deep breaths hey I'm in so much pain do you want me to so you how much pain I'm in!"I shouted at Damon.

Damon flinched away from me. And didn't say a word

**2 Hours later**

I was sitting there cuddling my beautiful little girl my little Rosabella

"I love you so much little girl."I said kissing her forehead.

**AN: Awwww Bella life is great at the moment she's so happy .**

**REVIEW for the next chapter to go up.**


	7. Bella's past part 3

**A/N: Guys I am soo so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I havent updated for ages. My laptop got a virus and I had to reset everything and then we had to put virus protaction on my laptop because my dad wont let us use are laptops untill we have virus protaction and we changed the brodband to Talk Talk. I will update more ofton now! Agian I'm sorry hope you enjoy this chapter. xxxxxxxxxx**

~o~

**Chapter 7**

**2 mouths later.**

I was in my rocking chair feeding been 2 mouths since I gave birth to my little girl and I love her so much. Im really worrid because Farthers due back anyday now and he might take my little Rosabella away from me.I cant let that happen. As I let out a frustated sigh I hear the front door open and slam shout loudly scaring Rosabella. I rock her gently calming her.

"ISABELLA!"I hear a voice shout and that voice was farther.

I quickly place Rosabella in her crib and straighting myself out as I quickly walk down the stairs to farther.

"Yes farther."I say my voice trembling slightly.

"Go get me some achol and Maria go cook me something."He demends walking into the living room.

I scurried of and got a glass and a bottle of rum passing it farther.

I was cringe slightly when I hear Rosabella start crying.

I whisper."Oh not now Rosa why now."

I follow farther as he stands up and heads for the stairs. He walks into my bedroom and looks shocked when he see's Rosabella laying in her crib crying. He walks over and picks her up holding her at arms length. I fight the urge to go snatch her out his filithy hands.

"Why is there a baby in your room Isabella."He ask sternly rasing a eyebrow.

"Ummm it's a umm."I say but get cut of by Maria.

"Sorry sir its my baby niece my sister she passed away a few weeks ago and I was left in care of the child."She says. I smile silently and mouth thank you to her.

"Oh well your in change of it and I do not want this child anyway near any of my stuff or me."He says placing her in the crib strolling out the room snacthing the bottle of Rum and glass out my hand on the way.

I sigh in the relife.

"Thank you sooo much Maria."I say greatful that she lied for me.

"Its okay Bella."She says smiling walk out the room.

I walk over the Rosabella crib and let her hold my pinky.

"I love you baby girl I will protect you with my whole life."I whisper to her. Promiseing every word I said.

~0~

**4 years later.**

I was cleaning up the mess in the kitchen after Rosa finshed eating. Farther was away and so it was calm around the house. I walked outside seeing Rosa talk to this stranger Stefan standing next to the stranger girl. I walk up tickling Rosa.

"Hey my little suger plum."I say smiling at her.

"Hey Momma!"She says back happily swinging her arms back and forwards.

The past few years Rosa has growns so much. She has long black hair and Green eyes. Her hair is perfectly curled and she is quite pale. She loves all the pretty dress she wears. She says it makes her feel like a princess.

"Who are you talking to sweetie?"I ask picking her up placing her on my hip.

"This is Kat Stephy girlfriend."She says giggling.

I rasie an eyebrow.

"Oh to meet you Kat."I say smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you to I'm Katherine."She says smiling tickles under Rosa chin.

"I'm Bella."I say smiling back.

"I have a feeling we will become good friends."She says.

"Well we have to wait and see."I say.

Over the past week me and Katherine became very close. She was like my best friend. We told eachother everything. A few more weeks passed by and we were Katherine were really close.

Rosabella loves her also but there is something what Katherines not telling me. And I'm focused on finding out.

**A/N: Sorry this was a short Chapter I promise the next one will be longer. **

**Love you guys Ria xxxxxx **

**Please R&R**


End file.
